El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir
by lost in a real story
Summary: Jack/Kate/Sawyer Cuando Kate y Sawyer volvieron con los demas fueron a rescatarlos a la isla. Al llegar alli Jack se fue. Ya han pasado 3 años y Kate aún piensa en él.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Pues este es mi primer fanfic. Es sobre la serie perdidos.

Es como si les hubiesen rescatado cuando Sawyer y Kate vuelven al campamento.

Espero que os guste. Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Kate

Kate

Hoy hace 3 años que salimos de la isla, hace 3 años que nos salvaron de los otros, hace 3 años que estoy con Sawyer … Poniéndome a recordar todo lo que pasa me doy cuenta de que también hace 3 años que no veo a Jack.

A veces me siento en la ventana y empiezo a pensar en él.

Recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos en la isla y si él piensa en mi todavía…

Dios! Soy una estúpida! Un hombre como Jack habrá encontrado a una mujer inteligente, guapa y amable con la que casarse y tener hijos. Seguirá siendo un doctor muy respetado y querido por todo el mundo, y por supuesto ni siquiera se acordará de mi nombre.

Nunca entendí porque perdió en tiempo con una chica como yo.

-¿Se puede saber en que piensas que no te has enterado de que llegué?

Sawyer. Acaba de llegar y me abraza por detrás dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Nada, tonterías mías, ya sabes, no tiene importancia

-La isla.

Me giro hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida de que haya adivinado en lo que pienso.

-¿la…La isla? Pero que tonterías dices! Estoy mas que contenta de haber dejado la isla, estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo además están todos aquí, Claire, Desmond, Hugo…

-Pero no está Jack-Dice mientras me suelta y se va. Sé que está enfadado

-Jack? Que tiene que ver Jack en todo esto?-Miento descaradamente, y él sabe que miento, lo que hace que se ponga mas furioso aún.

-Se puede saber porque me mientes si tú, yo, todo el mundo sabe que sigues pensando en el imbécil de Jack?! Se fue Kate! No está! Sino volvió en 3 años que te hace pensar que volverá ahora?!

No me gusta que me grite y que me hable de esa manera. Empiezo a ver que se tranquiliza.

-Qué tiene Jack que yo no tenga? Hay algo que hago mal?

Me quedo en silencio. No se que decirle, hemos tenido esta discusión cientos de veces.

-Venga…Estoy esperando una respuesta! Que pasa? Te duele saber que Jack no te quiere? Que se fue y te dejó tirada? No va a volver Kate, no va a aparecer de un día para otro y decirte que te quiere y que te vayas con él! No lo va a hacer porque se fue y no te…- Se queda callado.

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho me llevo una mano a la boca, como sino tuviese poder ningún sobre mi cuerpo me levanté y le pegué un tortazo a Sawyer y él está con una mano en la cara.

-James…

-No. Me acabas de dar toda la razón. Sigues enamorada de Jack. Sabes que no va a volver. Sabe que te dejó tirada y lo que mas te duele es que sabe que no te quiere.

Mientras que dice esto se va de la habitación y siento un portazo.

Soy una idiota. Sawyer ha sido muy bueno conmigo durante estos 3 años.

Cuando Jack se fue me ayudó y poco a poco empezamos a salir y hacer 1 año nos casamos.

Estoy cansada y me echo a dormir.

…

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y veo que Sawyer no ha pasado la noche en casa.

Me levanto, voy hacia la cocina, preparo el desayuno y me quedo mirando hacia la puerta a ver si aparece.

Pasan las horas y no llega

Entonces empiezo a preocuparme. Siempre que discutimos sobre lo de Jack se va dando un portazo y no pasa la noche en casa, pero a la mañana siguiente vuelve y ninguno de los dos menciona el tema.

Por fin siento las llaves en la puerta!

Entra, cierra la puerta y se queda mirándome. Pero hay algo diferente en sus ojos.

Espera. Está llorando?! James Sawyer está llorando?!

Me acerco a él lentamente y sin creerme todavía que está llorando.

De pronto se arrodilla y oigo que dice algo.

Me arrodillo junto a él.

-Que dijiste?

-Por favor…Te quiero, pero no se cuanto tiempo mas podré aguantar esto…

-Que es esto?

Levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Se me cae el alma a los pies cuando lo veo. Nunca me imaginé verle así.

-Por favor… Olvídate de Jack

Me quedo totalmente fría y recuerdo todo lo que me dijo la noche anterior.

"_Te duele saber que Jack no te quiere? No va a volver Kate…"_

Esas palabras me matan. Tiene razón. Jack no me quiere, se fue y no va a volver.

-Vale, me olvidaré de Jack. Pero esta vez de verdad. Voy a pensar únicamente en ti y en mi.

Me sonríe y me besa.

No se como voy a hacerlo, pero me voy a olvidar de él de una vez por todas.


	2. Chapter 2

6 meses mas tarde…

6 meses mas tarde…

Kate

Estamos todos juntos en casa de Claire.

Estamos viendo el video de mi boda con Sawyer. Todo salió bien, todo salió perfecto y es perfecto desde entonces.

He creado un muro alrededor de mis recuerdos y sentimientos de Jack.

Miro a Sawyer y está hablando con Charlie y Desmond.

-Venga, Kate, vamos a volver a ver lo guapa que estabas aquel día.

-Esperad, que tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo ahora.

-Joder Sawyer! Siempre fastidiándolo todo!

Nos echamos a reír.

Suena la puerta.

-Voy a abrir yo- Digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta.

Recorro el pasillo preguntándome quien podrá llamar a estas horas.

Cuando abro la puerta me quedo totalmente helada.

Mi respiración, mi cuerpo, el tiempo, el mundo, el universo…Todo se para de pronto.

-Hola, Kate.

Es Jack, está aquí, ha vuelto…

No, no, no, no y no! No puede aparecer en mi vida así ahora mismo pienso cerrarle la puerta en las narices y gritarle diciéndole lo mucho que le odio.

-Te he echado de menos- Dice mientras me sonríe entrando en la casa.

Oyes eso Kate? Si! Es el "muro" que formaste alrededor de todo lo que tenía que ver con él y se acaba de venir abajo.

Empiezo a ir hacia atrás y tropiezo con un juguete del hijo de Claire.

Jack me coje rápidamente y cuando hace que me incorpore nuestras caras quedan a muy escasos centímetros.

Soy incapaz de respirar, estoy roja como un tomate y me tiemblan las piernas, tanto que incluso creo que me voy a caer.

-Me moría de ganas por volver a verte, he pensado en ti cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo…

-Que coño haces tú aquí?!

Sawyer!

Al oír su voz empujo a Jack para que se separe de mi.

-Ah, Sawyer, como siempre interrumpiendo.

Sawyer se acerca a mi y me abraza.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas dentro con los demas.

-Tú no vienes?

-No, lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir a Nueva York a hacer negocios y esas cosas. Volveré en una semana.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes?

-Tranquila no te darás cuenta ni de que me he ido.

Me coje por la cintura y me besa para que Jack se de cuenta de que estamos juntos.

Le miro de reojo y veo la decepción y la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Bueno, cielo, tengo que irme. Y tú-dirigiéndose a Jack- No quiero que se te ocurra acercarte a ella, porque sino te…

-Venga, James, déjalo ya, vale? No va a pasar nada, yo me casé contigo y te quiero solo a ti.

Hago que sonría, se va seguro de que no siento nada por Jack.

Cuando se cierra la puerta me doy la vuelta para volver con los demás pero noto como Jack se acerca detrás de mi y me susurra algo al oído.

-Creo que deberías haber sido actriz desde siempre o es que él está demasiado ciego como para no querer ver la realidad?

-Cual es la realidad Jack? Que me dejaste tirada hace ya casi 4 años y que Sawyer se quedó conmigo viendome llorar día a día sin poder hacer nada?

Porque que yo recuerde fue eso lo que pasó.

Jack se queda muy quieto porque no sabe que responder.

-Lo siento, es que no sabía que hacer…

-Pues no se, un mail, una carta, una llamada! Algo Jack, algo! Algo que me dijese que estabas bien! Sino me querías podías haberlo dicho desde un principio.

Me coje por los hombros y pone mi cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared.

-Nunca, ni siquiera quiero que se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza que no te quiero, vale? Me fui porque cuando os vi cuando estabais en la jaula. Te acostaste con Sawyer, para que iba a quedarme? Para ver como le elegías a él? No. En vez de eso me fui. Lo siento, tenía que haberte llamado, o haber dado señales de vida, pero lo único que quería hacer era olvidarme de ti.

Ahora mismo es como si en el mundo solo estuvieramos él y yo, y a mi me siguen temblando las piernas con solo mirarle a los ojos. Se está acercando demasiado a mi.

-Te quiero…

NO! No puedo siquiera escucharle, no puedo hacerle esto a Sawyer y no puedo hacerme esto a mi misma.

-Pues lo siento, pero llegas tarde, yo ya no te quiero. Llegaste muy tarde, hace años que ni siquiera pienso en ti ni tengo nada que me relacione contigo.

Asi que, sino te importa, apartate y dejame pasar.

Veo como se va apartando lentamente, decepcionado y dolido.

Lo siento Jack, es lo mejor para todos.

Es lo que me gustaría decirle pero no puedo.

Entramos en el salón y todos van corriendo a saludarle.

-Estamos viendo el video de la boda de Kate y Sawyer.

-Ah, me parece perfecto, vamos a verlo, teneis que enseñarme todo lo que me he perdido en estos años.

Cuando le dan al play justamente salgo yo riendome con Claire y haciendo el tonto. La verdad es que en aquel momento de la noche, ninguno recuerda lo que pasó ya que estabamos demasiado borrachos para acordarnos.

-EEEEH! Kate! Que es eso que llevas en la muñeca?? A ver, enseñalo! Enseñalo!

-Esto? Eso es de Jaaack!- Decía mientras nos reíamos a carcajadas.

-Llevas algo de Jack el día de tu boda con Sawyer? Buuf! Esperemos que no vea esto porque nos va a matar a todos-Decía Charlie mientras se carcajeaba- Pero en serio, porque lo llevas?

-Joder es mas que obvio!! Jack te quiero!!

Está a mi lado y notó como se acerca.

-Estabas preciosa ese día, tranquila, nadie le dirá nada a Sawyer. Si tú no quieres que vuelva a tu vida, no volveré, pero se sincera. Me quieres? Si o no?- Susurra en mi oido para que nadie lo oiga.

-Jack…Eso no es tan facil de decir asi porque si…

-Kate, respondeme, si o no

-No lo se

-Bueno, vamos a hacer una cosa. Pienso quedarme durante mucho tiempo aquí y no vamos a estar incomodando a todo el mundo asi que, seamos amigos.

Me extiende su mano en señal de amistad. Me lo pienso un poco pero bueno, ser amigos es mejor que nada.

-De acuerdo- Digo mientras le estrecho la mano

Todos se habían quedado un poco perplejos y estaban borrando esa parte de la cinte.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada y ya está- Dice Desmondo mientras empieza a imaginarse la reacción de Sawyer.

Un rato después comenzamos a beber, como hacemos siempre que nos reunimos.

-Somos unos alcoholicos- Dice Claire entre risas.

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya- Dice Jack mientras se levanta.

-Ah vale. Mañana si hacemos algo te llamamos, de acuerdo?

-Vale. Adios

Justo cuando va a entrar en el pasillo me quedo mirando hacia él.

Me doy cuenta de que él también me está mirando. Me sonrie y me guiña un ojo y yo pienso que me voy a desmayar solo con eso.

Pasamos alli un par de horas mas y yo decido que es hora de irme a casa.

Cuando llego me siento un poco sola, pero me echo a dormir, a esperar al día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Dios

Dios! Puto movil! Quien coño me estará llamando?

-Si?- Digo con un tono de cabreo

-Vale, estabas durmiendo.

-Claro que si, son las 10 de un sabado, que esperas que haga?

-Tranquila anda, solo te llamaba para decirte que llegué bien y no me estas escuchando porque te has vuelto a dormir.

-Sisisisi… yo tambien te quiero

-Luego te llamo anda.

La verdad, es que no hay quien me aguante cuando me levanto, asi que decido volver a dormirme.

Al poco de volver a conciliar el sueño me llega un mensaje, Porque le apetece al mundo entero saber de mi cuando saben que duermo?

"_Puedo invitarte a un café? Creo que me he perdido muchas cosas en 3 años, asi que no estaría de mas que me las contases. Jack"_

El que faltaba…

"_Estoy durmiendo"_

Según dejo el movil en la mesita vuelve a sonar. Algo me dice que voy a acabar saliendo.

"_Ya no, te he despertado "_

"_Pero tendría que levantarme y prepararme"_

"_En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo, Que mas te da hacerlo ahora?"_

Me lo pienso un par de minutos a ver que voy a hacer.

"_vale, me rindo, saldré a tomar un café"_

Me levanto y me preparo. Justo cuando acabo me doy cuenta de que he quedado con él pero no se donde. Asi que me decido a llamarle.

-Donde hemos quedado?

-Asomate a la ventana un momento.

Cuando lo veo sentado en la cafetería que hay en frente de mi casa se me pasa por la cabeza un millón de matarlo.

- Me has obligado a levantarme de la cama para ir a tomar un café contigo en frente de mi casa?

-Si

-Ay… Vale, ahora bajo.

Cuando estoy abajo, cruzo la calle y me siento en frente de él.

-Buenos días

-Hmp

-Me parece que alguien tiene un mal despertar.

-Te parece bien

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la proxima vez.

Proxima vez? Pero quién le ha dicho que nos vayamos a encontrar una proxima vez?

Hablamos de trivialidades y de tonterias. Nos reimos un poco.

Es agradable esta con él.

-Y bueno, que hay de ti?- me pregunta

-Pues yo, nada, aquí estoy. Viva

-Me refería a ti y a Sawyer tonta.

-Ah. Pues cuando volvimos de la isla empezamos a quedar y eso y al final pues acabamos juntos.

-Por cierto, enhorabuena, por la boda digo

-Jack… No quiero hablar de esto contigo, por favor

-Por que no? Somos amigos

-Somos amigos por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo cosas que hacer en casa- Digo para romper en silencio, que ya estaba siendo demasiado incomodo- Ya nos vemos otro día. Adios.

Me dirijo hacia mi casa. A ver si me llama Claire y vamos por ahí a hacer algo.

-Espera!

-Que quieres?

-Hubieras elegido a Sawyer si yo hubiera estado?

Su pregunta me deja totalmente descolocada.

-No lo se. Pero, sabes que pasa? Que da igual si te hubiera elegido a ti, porque no estabas. Llegaste demasiado tarde para saber si te hubiera elegido a ti o no, Jack.

-Lo siento

-Me da igual que lo sientas

-No vas a perdonarme nunca?

-No

-Porque?

-Para! Para!

-Que pasa?

-Acabas de llegar. No hace ni 24 horas que volvistes a mi vida y empiezas a hacerme preguntas de que si te quiero de que si hubiera elegido a Sawyer si hubieras estado tú aquí… Mira, lo que pasa es esto. Tu te fuiste, yo empecé con Sawyer, yo le quiero y él me quiere. No puedes llegar y pretender que lo cambie todo por ti.

Se queda sin palabras. Se va sin decirme nada, pero bueno, que me va a decir?

Ahora me arrepiento. Es verdad todo lo que le he dicho pero he sido muy cruel.

Soy tonta, tantos años esperando a que vuelva y ahora le trato así.

-Jack!

Se gira

-Que?

-Si

-Si que?

-Si a la pregunta que me hiciste ayer.

Veo como sonrie y se va acercando hacia donde estoy.

Cuando está en frente mio se inclina para besarme.

-No puedo

-Porque no?

Me quedo mirando al suelo

-Sawyer

-Que quieres? Me casé con él y a él también le quiero, lo que pasa es que llevo tanto tiempo sin verte y te echaba de menos…

-Si me quieres, quiere decir que si yo hubiera estado aquí te hubieras quedado conmigo…

-No lo se, pero bueno, nunca lo sabremos.

Me doy la vuelta para entrar en casa.

-Porque no me esperaste?- Me pregunta

-Te esperé. Y te esperé mucho mas de lo que tú piensas, pero llego un momento en que no pude mas y tuve que seguir con mi vida.

-Y entonces fue cuando te casaste con Sawyer.

-Si

-Sigues enfadada conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si

-Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-No creo que te lo perdone del todo nunca.

Entro en el portal y subo corriendo a mi casa.

Suena el telefono. Será Claire para decirme que salgamos al igual que todos los sabados por la noche. Somos jóvenes, hay que vivir la vida.

-Holaaaa!

-Hola Claire

-Salimos hoy?

-Vaaale

-A las 9 estoy en tu casa. Antes tenía que comentarte una cosa…

-Va a salir Jack con nosotros y quieres saber si voy a estar incomoda. Somos amigos, salimos hoy a tomar un café y…

-Espera!

-Que? Porque me cortas?

-Has salido a tomar un café con Jack?

-Si

-Y de que hablasteis

-De nada, de todo…

-Vamos, que le dijiste todo lo que sentías por él

-Basicamente

-Bueno anda, mientras que no pase de ahí…

-Claro que no va a pasar de ahí!

-Te creo, tranquila…Bueno tengo que dejarte. A las 9 estoy en tu casa y salimos.

-De acuerdo, adios.

Me siento un minuto en el sofá y alguien llama a la puerta.

Cuando abro no veo a nadie, pero dirijo mi vista hacia abajo y veo un ramo de flores.

-Jack…

Lo cojo y leo la nota que trae.

"_No se como voy a hacerlo, pero acabarás perdonándome. Jack"_

Sonrio y miro a ver si todavía sigue por ahí para agradecerselo, pero me doy cuenta de que no.


	4. Chapter 4

La tarde pasó en un momento y a las 9 justas Claire estaba picando en casa de Kate

La tarde pasó en un momento y a las 9 justas Claire estaba picando en casa de Kate.

-Venga! Sal de una vez!

Kate se da toda la prisa que puede, pero parece que su amiga tiene hoy muchas ganas de fiesta.

Llegan al bar donde están sus amigos. Charlie, Sayid, Desmond, Jack…

Las miradas de Kate y Jack se cruzan, pero ambos las apartan para que nadie note nada raro.

La noche transcurre como un sabado noche normal entre amigos.

-Claire, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- Dijo Charlie intentando llevarsela.

-NOOOO!!

-Va a ser lo mejor

-No quieroo!

-Que me voy a casa y no te dejo entrar…

-Pf, vaya problema

-Vale, pues me voy. Adios

-Aaaay… adios chicos, ya nos vemos mañana.

Todos fueron marchandose hasta que solo quedaron Kate y Jack.

-Bueno, esto, yo mejor me voy, porque ya es tarde y eso…

-Kate, tranquila, no muerdo.

-Ya se que no muerdes, pero ya es tarde…

-Sino quieres quedarte conmigo puedes irte sin dar ninguna excusa, no me importa- Dijo Jack mostrandole una amabale sonrisa a la chica.

-Vas a quedarte solo?

-No me importa quedarme solo…

Kate sabía que debía irse, pero algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que se quedara.

-Vale, me quedo

-No te pedi que te quedaras

-No quieres que me quede?

-Por supuesto que si.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas hasta que cerraron el bar.

-Que hora es?

-Las 8

-Se puede saber que hacemos a las 8 de la mañana yendonos a casa??

Los dos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.

-Venga, te invito a desayunar

-No Jack. Ya hemos pasado mas tiempo del que deberíamos juntos.

-Porque no? Vamos, es solo un desayuno, nada mas.

En ese momento suena el movil de Kate.

-Por esto- En la pantalla salía escrito Sawyer.

-Puedo esperar a que acabes

-A que acaba de que con él?

-De hablar, por supuesto.

La chica notó que eso, probablemente iba con segundas, asi que le siguió el juego.

-Podemos hablar durante horas

-Puedo esperar muchas horas. Tengo mucha paciencia.

-Y sino acabo nunca de hablar?

Jack se encoje de hombros – Pues estaré esperando para nada.

-No te quedarás a esperar

-Como lo sabes?

-Tengo que contestar a la pregunta?

-Si, por favor

-Pues no te vas a quedar porque no te quedaste la primera vez

-Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Si, por ejemplo, que yo no dejaré de hablar nunca con él

-Me parece muy bien tu decisión y la respeto. Asi que tú respeta la mia de esperarte.

-Vale, estarás esperando como un imbécil toda tu vida

-Tú misma lo has dicho, soy imbecil, por eso me fui la primera vez. Pero aprendo de mis errores, asi que soy un imbecil esperando a por algo que quizás nunca llegue, pero te esperaré.

Kate se queda totalmente fria ante lo que le acaba de decir.

-Creo que deberías contestar, o se va a enfadar.

-De verdad vas a esperar?

-Toda la vida si hace falta.

La chica se gira y contesta al telefono.

-Dime

-Porque tardaste tanto en contestar?

-Es que no encontraba el movil en el bolso.

-Ah vale. Que tal todo?

-Bien, estoy justo en frente de casa, y tú?

-Muy bien, quizás vuelva antes de lo previsto

Kate siente que alguien está detrás de ella. Al darse la vuelta se encuentra con Jack.

-Que?!

-Te molesta que llegue antes?- Dice Sawyer al otro lado del telefono en un tono extraño.

Jack empieza a reirse a carcarjadas.

-Eeesto, claro que quiero que llegues antes.

-Entonces a que ha venido eso?

-Nada ya sabes, idas de olla mias…-Kate pone la mano en el telefono para que no se le oiga.- Quieres parar ya? No tiene gracia.

-Claro que la tiene

-No

-Piensalo por un momento

-…Bueno, quizas un poco de gracia tenga, pero muy poca- Vuelve a hablar por telefono- Y cuando dices que vuelves?

-La verdad es que estoy en casa.

Kate se para en seco totalmente. Jack se pone en frente de ella.

-Que pasa? Te has puesto pálida.

-Estás en casa ya? Que bien…

-Con quien estabas hablando?

-Con nadie

-Como que no? Quien está ahí? Charlie? Desmond? Eh! Te estoy viendo!

Kate mira hacia arriba y ve a Sawyer en la ventana. Jack se gira y mira hacia arriba también. Desde ahí abajo se puede ver como la expresión de Sawyer cambia totalmente mientras que cuelga el telefono y se aparta de la ventana.

-Jack, empieza a correr…

-Que?

-Que te vayas

-Por que?

-Porque si! Vete!

-Vale,vale… Ya me voy

Cuando Sawyer llega abajo solo se encuentra a Kate.

-Donde está?

-Se fue…

-Ya… se fue… Pues nada, tendremos que ajuntar cuentas la proxima vez que nos veamos. Ahora quiero una explicación.

-Pues salimos todos juntos y los ultimos en quedar fuimos Jack y yo. Y dijo que me acompañaba hasta casa y ya está.

-Tú me ves con cara de idiota?

-No, porque?

-Vamos a ver… esperas que me crea que os pasasteis una noche entera juntos y no pasó nada?

-Confias en mi

-No es cuestión de confiar o no

-Confias en mi si o no?

Sawyer se lo piensa durante un buen rato. No es que no confie en ella, es que cuesta creerlo.

-Si, confio en ti.

-Pues entonces ya está.

La conversación ha tranquilizado a Sawyer.

Jack pasea por las calles sumido en sus pensamientos.

"…_Si es que soy imbecil. Tenía que haber venido Sawyer a darme una buena paliza a ver si se me quita la tontería. Si ella es feliz con él, pues a mi me tendría que bastar, porque la quiero y eso es lo que importa. No tengo ningún derecho a reclamar nada después de lo que hice…"_

Un mensaje de Kate.

"Siento haber tenido que echarte de esa manera, pero es que no iba a dejar que te matara alli delante de mi. Kate"


End file.
